Question: Point $A$ has coordinates $(x,6)$. When Point $A$ is reflected over the $y$-axis it lands on Point $B$. What is the sum of the four coordinate values of points $A$ and $B$?
Explanation: The coordinates of point $B$ are $(-x,6)$. The sum of all four coordinates is $x+6+(-x)+6=\boxed{12}$.